


Kompulsi

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruntuk satu-satunya wanita yang masih bertahan. (Levi x Hanji)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kompulsi

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> .
> 
> Levi * Hanji. Canon Universe.
> 
> .
> 
> An: Baru-baru ini beredar info tentang gambar romantis pair Eruhan, fans menyebutnya canon karena gambar itu asli milik Isayama.
> 
> Sebagai fans Levihan, well—tidak ada salahnya berdelusi mendukung OTP—hahaa. Biarlah canon berkata A, tapi kita boleh berkata B dalam karya penggemar, lagi pula pasangan yang satu ini sangat potensial.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. Sejauh yang saya ingat, ini adalah fanfik Levihan pertama saya.
> 
> .
> 
> Sebagian besar adegan di bawah ini ditulis ulang berdasarkan canon (di AN terakhir akan saya point out mana-mana saja adegan tersebut)

Tersebutlah Levi Ackerman, pendek perkasa, kepala tiga, dan jomblo tiga puluh empat tahun.

Dia bukan ekstrimis sekelas Erwin Smith yang memilih titan ketimbang wanita sesempurna Mary. Dia tentara kebanyakan, pragmatis dan klise menjinjing semboyan patriotis: "Tugas dahulu, cinta nanti-nanti." Dalam buku fiksi, dia deuteragonis bernasib tragis yang akan dikenang pengabdiannya oleh tokoh utama wanita. Dalam kenyataan, dia tokoh sentral disegani tapi juga dicaci karena derita obsesif-kompulsif terhadap debu (tapi hanya satu wanita yang berani mengoloknya seperti itu).

Dia jomblo bukan karena sok kaku mengutamakan tugas setelah cinta. Dia naas. Naas sekali. Dia laku di antara prajurit, di antara perawan pramusaji dari kedai hingga penginapan, dan janda korban perang hingga yang menjajakan diri. Tapi naas. Naas sekali. Gadis yang dekat dengannya selalu mati.

Pertama sang Ibu, kedua dan ketiga kakak pengasuh, keempat dan seterusnya ia lupa, sekian dari yang kesekian adalah Isabel Magnolia. Dia gadis manis kelaparan yang memanggilnya "Abang," suka terbang, pemimpi muluk dan cinta manisan. Dia mati tergencet dua belah bokong titan. Berikutnya prajurit penuh dedikasi paling layak menjadi calon istri, Petra Ral, meninggal sebab tergencet pangkal pohon. Berikutnya Nifa, dibolongi kepalanya tepat di depan Levi yang berjarak semeter. Naas semua wanita di dekatnya! (tapi hanya satu wanita yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini).

Wanita ini punya helaian rambut sekeras serabut ekor kuda. Kacamatanya tebal kau tidak bisa menyoloknya walau ingin. Muka androgini yang bila ia tak bersuara feminin (atau sok difemininkan), kau tak tahu ia wanita. Dadanya rata walau tak sopan melihat (tapi Levi terlalu kaku untuk tahu sopan santun). Dia jarang mandi karena sibuk eksperimen. Dia jarang bersih-bersih jadi kau bisa melihat keluarga kutu hingga fungus berbulu dengan nama masing-masing; _Zoe 1_ , _Zoe 2_ , _Zoe 3_ di dalam kamar. Kalau ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu, dia menuhankan titan.

Sifat ganjen eksentrik wanita itu tercatat dalam buku saku tiap-tiap prajurit baru. Sub-koordinat Hanji lah yang paling mafhum. "Dia sangat baik, tegar dan bijaksana layaknya seorang ibu sekaligus jendral perang!" ungkap salah seorang rekan sekaligus prajurit, yang anehnya, tidak menyinggung perihal tingkah laku sekretif Hanji di ruang penelitian. "Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan kami percaya padanya." Pun, tutur kata mereka tak meyakinkan.

Kisah mereka panjang karena romansa dua manusia tidak segampang bersih-bersih jendela. Kenangan berkecambah seperti dahan-dahan kecil sengkarut, rimbun dan tak terlalu diperhatikan. Sebab bagi mereka, kebersamaan hingga detik terakhir sudah cukup, tak perlu ingat-ingat yang lalu. Kisah mereka bermula sangat lama, terjadi jauh sebelum Levi kehilangan anggota regu pelindung Harapan Manusia yang pertama. Tulisan setelah ini adalah sedikit dari kepingan berharga yang bisa kau kenang.

.

-Obsesi-

Levi melewati waktu lowong dengan bersih-bersih kamar dan koridor. Prajurit yang berani lewat di depan kamarnya pastilah masokis. Karena di waktu demikian, Levi akan mengejarmu dari belakang dengan kemoceng berduri, menendangi bokongmu untuk mengelap lantai sampai koridor batu mengkilat seperti dipernis seratus kali.

Kamar Hanji berseberangan dengan ruang kerja Levi. Pintu kamarnya suram dengan cat mengelupas. Hanji tidak pernah mengunci pintu. Dikunci juga percuma karena Levi selalu bisa membobol masuk.

Isi kamarnya kapal pecah. Tumpukan buku menjadi jembatan antara langit-langit dan ranjang. Belatung siap mengerubuti sampah makanan. Fungus dan anak kutu sedang bermain guli. Di antara puing-puing mengerikan, Hanji melorot di balik meja kerja. Tidur pulas.

Levi murka, murka sekali. Petir bergemuruh di dalam kastil. Prajurit berpedang di lapangan menatap jendela kamar Hanji.

Nifa, asisten muda yang menjadi bawahan Hanji, segera merapat. Detik itu juga mendapat perintah mutlak:

"Lucuti pakaian Hanji."

Rahang Nifa melorot jatuh.

"Ta-tapi, yang seperti ini seharusnya Kapten melakukannya secara privat!"

"Kalau aku boleh melakukannya akan kulakukan sendiri."

"Errrr."

Levi memerintahkan sekitar empat sampai lima prajurit wanita alih profesi menjadi dayang. Tubuh Hanji digotong ke kamar mandi. Sisir disiapkan. Pewangi disiapkan. Setelan pakaian dalam dilincinkan. Air dipanaskan. Campuran sabun susu dengan minyak dalam baskom. Pisau cukur terasah. Kaki Levi mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabaran menyimak persiapan.

Makan waktu lima belas menit sampai busa sabun menyendawakan tanda bahwa tubuh yang dilumurinya sudah bersih. Hanji diguyur air dan dibalut handuk sampai kering. Hanji masih tidur pulas.

Hanji digotong berpulang kembali ke kamar (yang sudah bersih sejauh mata melirik), dan dibaringkan seperti putri tidur.

Pagi datang membawa burung ganas yang paruhnya mematuk-matuk kaca. Hanji terbangun. Wanita itu memang cerdas dengan memori luar biasa tajam; ia sadar telah mengenakan pakaian berbeda, letak bukunya sudah berpindah tempat, meja kinclong, dan rambut wangi kesturi.

Dia langsung menebak siapa pelakunya.

Hanji mendobrak kantor Erwin dengan berkas wajib lapor pagi. Isinya adalah pengaduan pelecehan seksual.

"Levi menyerangku ketika tidur! Aku sudah pegang alibi bahkan sejumlah saksi akan kubawa mereka ke mari," geram Hanji. "Kau harus hukum Levi, potong gaji dan kunci gudang teh hitamnya. Sebagai gantinya tambah gajiku untuk penelitian titan yang lebih membawa benefit. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Erwin terdiam.

Kemudian komandan tampan menjawab tidak, dan Hanji mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

.

-Sensasi-

Masa berselang antara istirahat dan makan, prajurit wanita bergosip tentang pahlawan idola. Petra kasak-kusuk dengan Nifa prihal Levidan tubuh dua belas paknya.

Petra menggemari, mengagumi, dan menyerahkan loyalitas penuh kepada Levi. Pada hari liburia berdandan dengan gaun yang panjang roknya satu hasta di atas mata kaki. Dia berias karena sadar dirinya wanita, dan dorongan untuk dilihat sang idola.

"Petra, kau cantik sekali!" Prajurit wanita menyemut, Oluo yang terdepan memuji paling kuat. "Mau ke mana?"

Petra tersipu. "Um, aku ingin pergi belanja ke kota."

Kapten Levi lewat di sampingnya.

Lirikan dan sedikit mengibas rok. "Um."

Karena roknya terlalu mengembang pada akhirnya Levi menoleh. Rupanya sang kapten sudah bersiaga dengan langkah sedikit terpincang dan jas hitam yang dicolong dari kamar Hanji. Petra bisa menebak Levi mau pergi ke kota.

Matanya hitam legam tak terbaca tapi membiaskan biru langit saat mengerling. Petra menyukai mata itu dan mengerjanya. "Kapten, apa kau sedang ingin keluar dan berbelanja?" dengan tambahan kata dalam hati: mari kita bersama-sama.

"Ah kebetulan sekali," balas Levi tanpa perlu lama-lama melihat warna rok dan dekorasi bordiran pada korset di balik lilitan pita gaun. "Aku ingin pergi, tapi tidak bisa meninggalkan berkas di meja kerjaku. Kalau kau juga ingin pergi, aku titip daftar belanjaanku." Kemudian Kapten Levi menyerahinya kertas catatan belanja.

Petra dalam dunia mentalnya sedang terduduk dan terpuruk.

Ah. Levi kau benar-benar tidak peka.

Setelahnya beredar rumor aneh tentang kekakuan (sifat) Kapten Levi terhadap wanita.

.

-Kompulsi-

Obsesif berujung kompulsif. Bukan penyakit bagi Levi, tapi benalu bagi Hanji. Entah pada purnama ke berapa, Hanji diberi gelar objek kompulsi.

Levi gatal menendang pintu kamar wanita itu, kemudian dia murka berulang-ulang, dan mengulangi perintah vulgar "Telanjangi dan mandikan" kepada para dayang. Kali ini Levi mengikuti hingga kamar mandi (hanya di depan pintu), dan mengintip dari lubang kunci (karena ia cemas dayang-dayang tak melakukan pekerjaan terbaik). Bukankah ia seorang raja teragung karena memperhatikan kebutuhan permaisyuri? Padahal Hanji bukan siapa-siapa!

.

-Detensi-

"Erwin, aku wanita walau kelihatannya bukan. Kau percaya kan?"

Erwin tercenung.

"Bangun tidur, kutemukan diriku lagi-lagi di atas ranjang padahal sebelumnya sedang meneliti after-effect transformasi Eren. Aku ingat sedang menggambar tubuh titan Eren kemudian tertidur. Aku sudah dimandikan dan berganti baju."

Hanji menyerahkan selembar berkas barus sebagai tanda wajib lapor pagi. Hanji Zoe hadir dan mendapat pelecehan lagi.

Erwin membalas dengan senda gurau pagi hari yang tak terlalu lucu (dia memang tak pernah lucu). "Aku percaya pada Levi, tapi sebaiknya dia tidak boleh mengawinimu dulu sebelum ekspedisi selesai."

Hanji balas, "Kau tahu? Sekalipun dia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku rasa tak ada perkawinan. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, selain merepotkan."

"Jangan kebablasan."

Hanji tertawa sampai punggungnya melengkung. "Itu yang aku tidak bisa menjamin. Dia tipe yang lebih senang membuat anak daripada berikrar. Kurasa—" Kemudian ia terhenyak oleh kata-katanya sendiri, dan tertunduk. "Kita bisa saja mati besok pagi, tak ada yang tahu. Setiap momen begitu berharga, Erwin. Dia tahu itu, hanya bisa menerima apa adanya saja. Aku pun begitu. Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

Erwin tidak menjawab.

Erwin meminta Levi untuk tidak lagi masuk ke kamar Hanji atau porsi pasokan teh dikurangi. Hari berikunya Moblit diutus menjadi kepala dayang-dayang Hanji, dan hari berikutnya lagi, Levi mengawasi Moblit hampir sepanjang waktu.

.

-Asuhan-

Eren Jaeger sang manusia Harapan cuma bocah, terkadang labil terkadang galau, dengan geraman asal yang berbunyi egresif dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Dia tersiksa dalam kurungan, dan tak ingin keluar dari kurungan walau bisa. Siang itu saat hanya Levi dan Hanji berdua menemani eksperimen—selalu berdua—, Eren berkeluh kesah:

"Maaf, aku tidak pandai mengendalikan kemampuan itu dan merepotkan banyak orang." Kemudian Eren menekan lututnya ke rerumputan, separuh terisak separuh emosional.

Bersikap ketus dan menyentil kening adalah hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Levi, sampai Hanji memotong niatnya.

"Kau anak yang hebat, Eren. Kau mungkin tak sadar semua orang menaruh Harapan kepadamu, tapi tak semestinya kau tertekan karena kami di sini siap memikul bersama bebanmu! Kau cuma perlu fokus melatih fisik dan emosi, dan bila emosi itu tak terbendung, kau bisa mengadu kepadaku dan Kapten Levi. Terutama kepadaku!"

"Kau juga bisa datang padaku untuk urusan melatih fisik," ujar Levi sambil melipat tangan. "Akan kuajari jadi anak laki-laki yang tidak klemak-klemek dan berani melangkah dalam kehidupan yang keras. Menjadi kuat adalah maumu, bukan?!"

"Si-siap!"

"Ah, Levi, punya kharima besar seperti seorang ayah," komentar Hanji.

"Dan kau barusan sok pintar menahasihatinya. Eren Jaeger bukan anakmu."

"Hehe, masa kau tidak suka wanita keibuan?"

"Kacamata busuk."

Perkembangan Eren lebih pesat sejak saat itu. Sejak hari itu, Eren tidak lagi sering-sering bermimpi rindu akan sentuhan jari Carla dan nasihat bijak Grisha. Ia mendapatkan tempat dalam asuhan Levi dan Hanji.

.

-Kasih-

Ketika malam itu Hanji berbaring dengan rambut tergerai, selesai dimandikan dan berselimut dua layer, Levi duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Tindakannya akan memicu kontroversi dan berita miring. Kalau pun semua orang di dalam dinding tahu, sikap Levi tetap tak acuh.

Karena saat Hanji merintih bodoh dalam tidur—pastilah mimpi tentang titan karena tak pernah ada yang lain mengisi relung labirinnya, Levi spontan menggerakkan jari. Dia menyusuri helaian rambut yang bukan hanya halus, tapi menggelitik. Dia menyentuh kening dengan modus mendeteksi demam. Dia menyentuh pipi untuk memastikan wanita itu tidak malnutrisi. Empuk dan kekenyalannya membikin Levi lega.

Tak pernah menyentuh lebih dari itu.

.

-Realisasi-

Datang tak terduga dan terlambat. Sebagai wanita terbijak seantero militer, Hanji kesulitan menerjemahkan geliatan yang muncul saat isi kepalanya dijejali realisasi.

Yang satu ini bukan tentang titan atau Eren, tapi tentang Levi. Tadinya hanya titan dan Eren, sekarang nama dan wajah Levi muncul ketika Hanji menatap rumah-rumahan jamur di sudut jendela.

Dia baru menyelam di bawah ombak bawah sadar saat ujung jari Levi datang memercikkan listrik. Mimpi Hanji malam itu didominasi si kapten perkasa, dan mendadak seluruh titan di luar dinding menyusut setinggi 160.

Hanji menghitung domba sekaligus lapisan selimut yang bertambah saat tubuhnya menggigil. Jumlah lapisannya dua atau tiga, dan wangi detergen bubuk belian Petra dari kota. Napas Levi pelan dan beritme aneh seperti kuda, plus detak jantung yang lebih stabil manusiawi. Domba imaginer pangkat lapisan selimut pangkat deru napas kapten. Hanji menghitung semuanya secara matematis sebelum terlelap lagi.

.

-Femininiti-

Hanji tidur gelisah, belingsatan membolak-balik badan di atas kasur seperti prajurit memanggang ubi yang diputar-putar.

Dia terbangun sebelum subuh dan ide gila meliar sampai seluruh panca inderanya bergerak agresif. Dia menyimpan buku catatan kata bijak dan membukanya. Halaman kesembilan berbunyi "Manusia senang perubahan tapi tak mau merubah diri." Maka mulailah perubahan dengan merubah diri.

Semestinya tak ada yang perlu berubah, tapi efek dari realisasi plus dorongan batin yang menggetas, Hanji memutuskan untuk mencoba.

Dia mandi pagi dan meracik susu sapi dengan gula, lalu mencelupkan teh bubuk hingga berubah krem muda. Dia menghabiskan roti lalu kembali ke kamar. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menghampiri kamar Nifa.

Prajurit wanita yang menjabat sebagai dayangnya bingung, terdiam seribu bahasa di depan lemari. Nifa populer karena gaya berbusana dan potongan rambut, dan Hanji menjelaskan tentang ketertarikan titan akan manusia dengan gaya berlebihan. Sebelum Nifa menggunduli rambut kerennya karena takut, Hanji keluar kamar dengan meminjam gaun-pergi-ke-kota miliknya.

Di dalam kamar, dia melepas ikatan rambut. Rambutnya tergerai jatuh ke pundak sampai tengah punggung. Kacamata kuda dilepas, meninggalkan bekas kehitaman di sekitar tulang mata yang perlu dibubuhi bedak putih.

Hanji berpakaian lengkap, melangkah wanita, dan keluar kamar. Prajurit pertama yang melihatnya menjatuhkan baki minuman. Lantai koridor yang sudah dibersihkan alat pel Levi tercemar noda.

.

-Reaksi-

Langkah kaki bertenaga kuda menggebuk-gebuk lantai Survey Corps. Kaki-kaki tersebut milik para prajurit yang sedang berteriak: "Kepala Regu Hanji menggila!" atau "Sudah gila!" atau "Menjadi gila!"

Mike mencium wangi yang merebak di udara dan menjawab kegelisahan mereka. "Banyak spora mengambang karena musim semi dan beberapa persen orang yang menghirupnya (mungkin) bisa menjadi gila. Jaga kesehatan kalian semua."

Seluruh prajurit menutup mulut, karena takut spora, bingung, terkejut, kemudian kagum.

Hanji melangkah cantik tetap dengan penuh semangat. Kepada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalinya karena pangling, dia akan berseru, "Aku Hanji Zoe." Kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya ke kantor Erwin. Komandan tertegun tak bicara kira-kira selama sepuluh menit, lalu bertanya, "Ada angin apa?"

"Bukan karena angin spora yang menerbangkan sakit gila. Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku?"

Erwin tidak fasih dalam memuji, tapi Hanji sudah bisa mencuri jawaban dari mata birunya yang tampan.

Hanji yang sakit gila dan berubah feminin menyebar cepat sekali saat matahari sudah tinggi di puncak. Tahu-tahu semua orang meninggalkan pos hanya untuk melihat Hanji.

"Kau cantik, Ketua Regu!"

"Seharusnya ia tidak usah memakai kacamata."

"Aku tidak tahu rambutnya sepanjang itu."

"Apa yang terjadi!"

"Sudah mau kiamatkah?"

"Ini kiamat."

Komentar terucap sedingin es dari mulut Kapten Levi. Udara di sekitar pria 160 senti itu menyublim.

Levi tidak suka, dan dia bisa menjadi sangat emosional ketika prajurit bergosip tentang lekuk pinggang berbalut gaun dan rambut selemas benang sutra milik Hanji. Setelah hari istimewa itu, Levi semakin disegani. Karena hanya menatap wajahnya saja kau sudah mati rasa, ototmu mati rasa di suatu tempat. Terlebih lagi ketika kau menyebut nama Hanji, ragamu seakan-akan menguap. Kau terbunuh sebelum titan mengunyah jeroan kepalamu, dan itu kematian yang paling buruk sepanjang sejarah keprajuritan.

.

-Mimpi-

Hanji berbakat jadi cenayang, sebab ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi malam itu.

Dia sengaja tidak mengunci pintu kamar, sebagai gantinya sepasang telinga dia pasang baik-baik. Langkah kaki bersepatu itu rendah, tidak lebar tidak sempit. Semut akan berlari mendengarnya tapi manusia yang tak peka tak mungkin bisa mendengar.

Saat Levi mendekat, Hanji membuka mata.

Pria itu terkejut. Saking terkejutnya ia terlalu lambat bereaksi. Rahangnya yang keras terbuka setelah beberapa detik, horor di matanya, dan tak lebih dari itu.

Hanji membuka introduksi. "Kau mengunjungiku setiap malam."

Kapten berparas keras itu tak bisa lari lagi atau menampik, maka ia mengangguk pelan. "Mengecek, memastikan keadaan."

"Keadaanku? Atau memastikan keadaanmu yang aneh dengan cara mendatangiku?"

"Keberatan?" balasnya setelah beberapa lama yang menegangkan.

"Rasanya menyeramkan hampir setiap malam seorang pria mendatangi kamar gadis. Katanya 'cinta akan datang karena kebiasaan.'"

"Hmp." Dia mendengus. "Kau bisa menyebut dirimu gadis rupanya."

"Kau sudah melihat kewanitaanku saat aku dimandikan. Kau sudah tahu Tuhan meniupkan ruh ke dalam rahim Ibuku dan melabeliku dengan gender lawan jenismu."

"Betul, dan Ibumu akan memarahiku sebagai lak-laki yang sangat tidak tahu sopan santun mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang tidak bisa jaga diri."

"Ah ini seperti bukan dirimu."

"Kau ingin melihatku seperti apa, kacamata busuk?"

"Levi yang kukenal kesulitan menyampaikan perasaannya."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku."

Kecerdasan Hanji beku sampai di situ.

"Berapa lama kita sudah saling mengenal, Levi? Saat itu aku datang membawa permen untuk adikmu."

"Rasanya baru sebentar. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu."

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan yang sudah pergi. Mereka ada di sini, bersamamu, sebagai alasan untukmu maju."

"Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menceramahiku?"

"Levi, aku dan kau tak punya banyak waktu bicara seperti ini kan? Bulan depan (mungkin) kita akan mati di ekspedisi. Semoga aku mati dengan anggun."

"Dengan anggun memakai gaun itu? Kau ilmuwan gila."

"Yeah, aku gila, dan kau mencemaskanku karena aku gila."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengenakan gaun itu dan berdandan memikat?"

"Aku tidak berdandan untuk memikat, apakah kau terpikat?"

"Kacamata busuk," dan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, antara salah tingkah atau frustrasi, "kau membuatku pusing dengan serba-serbi teka-tekimu. Kalau ada sekrub yang sudah longgar dalam kepalamu jangan buat seluruh markas ikut-ikutan menjadi gila. Dan bila itu terjadi, babi-babi monarki akan senang. Maka hentikan semua ini dan jadilah dirimu yang biasanya."

"Levi, jujurlah, apa yang kau lihat dari diriku saat melepas kacamata, menggerai rambut, dan bertubuh polos?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu Levi terdiam, dan Hanji berekspektasi melihatnya buang muka. Tapi Levi terlalu jantan untuk membuang muka sekarang.

"Itu bukan wajah yang seharusnya dipamerkan. Bahkan sundal tidak melakukannya secara cuma-cuma," jawabnya singkat, berbahasa preman yang kasar dan penuh kekhasan, tapi Hanji tahu benar maknanya.

Kemudian Hanji merasakan gemuruh aneh dalam lubuknya. Bentuk gemuruhnya seperti awan berpetir, tapi warnanya amat cerah.

"Trims," kata wanita itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berterima kasih."

"Jangan pergi dulu, karena mungkin momen ini tidak akan datang lagi."

Dengan permintaan itu, Levi memaku bokongnya di atas kasur.

"Ayo kita berbagi mimpi, Levi. Kita sama-sama realistis, tapi semalam aku bermimpi, dan mimpiku tentang masa depan. Aku punya rumah dan berkeluarga. Ada kebun teh di depan rumah. Rasanya bahagia. Kau pasti menyebut mimpiku—"

"—konyol, tapi aku bisa membayangkanmu menikah dengan titan dan beranak titan karena itu yang kau mau selama ini."

Hanji tergelak. "Benar. Tapi dalam mimpi aku tidak segila itu, bukan titan, tapi aku bermimpi menjadikan Eren anak angkat. Ini mimpi yang serius. Tapi Eren tidak bisa hanya dengan seorang Ibu, jadi—"

Levi menatap

"—kurasa cuma kau yang bisa menjadi ayahnya. Eren sangat mengagumimu dalam segala segi. Setiap anak butuh sosok pria dan wanita dewasa," lanjut Hanji,

"Kenapa membicarakan Eren? Apa maumu?"

Hanji tertawa, dan tawanya terdengar dipaksakan. "Bila mimpiku ini terwujud, aku butuh pendamping. Tentu saja. Apa kau mau? Bahkan Moblit berpendapat kita bisa menjadi sepasang orang tua Eren."

Levi terlihat menahan guruh dalam dadanya. "Kau—kurasa tak ada salahnya bermimpi asal kau siap menangis karena tahu semua itu semu."

"Semestinya kita mengutamakan tugas, memprioritaskan Eren, dan tak punya waktu untuk bermimpi. Tapi saat melihat atau berbicara denganmu, aku jadi lebih sering bermimpi. Apakah aku akan dihukum ceples bokong olehmu karena bermimpi?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengukungmu sebagaimana memenjarakan Eren dan monsternya di dalam penjara. Tapi kau dan aku sama-sama dewasa. Kita tak boleh salah mengambil keputusan, yang berakibat buruk untuk orang-orang sekitar. Karena tak boleh ada yang perlu disesali pada akhirnya."

"Tentu saja, cinta tak pernah ada dalam opsi. Karena bila kau salah mencinta, kau akan menyesal."

Rahang Levi mengeras.

Gemuruh dalam dada Hanji surut, beralih menjadi kekosongan.

Levi mengisi kekosongan batin itu dengan suaranya: "Katakan kenapa aku yang ditumbalkan untuk dipilih sebagai ayah angkat Eren?"

Hanji hanya tertawa, karena dia tak punya jawaban pasti.

"Akan kupikirkan," putus Levi.

"Apa?"

Levi keluar kamar.

.

-Janji-

Esok harinya berlangsung biasa, dan memburam seburam kaca kotor diterpa gerimis.

Moblit mendatangi Hanji pada sore hari dan melaporkan keanehan, "'Aku sudah merelakan Hanji kepadamu Moblit,' begitu katanya. Kapten bilang sudah jadi tugasku untuk menjagamu, Nona Hanji. Tapi tidak perlu diawasi setiap saat karena menurutnya Nona Hanji bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Hanji tercenung berapa lama.

"Moblit, apakah menurutmu aku ini wanita sekuat itu? Aku ini wanita lemah dan butuh dijaga pria terkuat di seluruh dinding."

Menurut Moblit berdasarkan sependengarannya yang puitis: Levi bilang Hanji tidak perlu terlalu muluk, karena pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa hadir untuk Hanji. Karena dia seorang mantan preman berhati kaku, yang setelah segalanya usai, ia akan membangun toko teh dan hidup tenang di suatu tempat terpencil, kemudian terlupakan.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aku akan datang mengganggu toko teh itu setiap saat," kata Hanji.

Dalam imaginasi Hanji, Levi membalas tantangannya dengan berkata, "Aku butuh karyawan untuk toko tehku. Syaratnya ia tidak boleh pakai gaun, kecuali hanya di dalam kamarku. Kau bisa cari wanita itu?"

Moblit tidak berani mengapresiasi atau mengiyakan khayalan sesat itu.

Pikiran itu berulang-ulang menyertainya sampai ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan meja kerja.

Ketiduran

.

.

Saat Hanji bangun lagi, dia sudah berganti pakaian. Bukan tangan misterius yang mengganti bajunya, tapi dirinya sendiri. Hari ini musim dingin yang dahan pohon akan begitu kaku namun patah-patah. Petra dan anggota regu Levi sudah mati. Tangan Erwin buntung. Levi sudah tidak pernah mengurusi Hanji lagi, dan sampai detik itu, wanita itu tak pernah tahu perasaannya.

Kisah mereka melompat ke masa sekarang, ketika Levi gagal melindungi pasukan Hanji, dan dia meminta maaf, dan Hanji berkata tak ada yang bisa menentang takdir. Levi sudah melakukan keputusan terbaik, permainan takdir siapa yang tahu dan dia pun tak bisa menyesali.

Mereka duduk berdua di meja makan markas regu terbaru, dan hanji berkata rindu dimandikan oleh Levi lagi, prajurit mana yang akan Levi perintahkan untuk memandikannya karena sekarang Nifa sudah pergi?

"Ya Tuhan mereka itu tim terbaik yang pernah kupunya," bisik Hanji sambil tertawa dengan sangat hambar, dan menitikkan sedikit air mata.

Dalam kekosongan bilik dan berteras ranting patah itu, Levi berdiri, memunguti serpihan hati wanita yang teracak di lantai. Ditepuknya kepala hanji, berkata, "Jaga diri baik-baik, karena kau wanita kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari kami semua, kacamata busuk. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku ada di sampingmu jadi—"

Hanji menggenggam tangan pria itu. Ada guratan luka diselingi otot dan kulit yang sedikit kasar. Namun hangat. Hangatnya menyesap ke dalam ubun-ubun kepala, dan Hanji menahan tangan Levi di sini.

"Banyak yang mati."

"Yeah."

Kemudian Levi menarik tangannya.

"Trims, kau tak perlu melindungiku. Tentu saja!" dan senyum di mulut yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Levi diam, nampak penuh konflik, setidaknya nada suaranya terdengar cukup yakin. "Maka dari itu jangan membuatku gatal ingin melindungimu. Kau tak butuh kulindungi."

" _Aye aye Captain_. Aku tidak akan mati."

Mereka saling bertukar senyum, senyum yang cepat memudar ketika terik matahari siang menerpa daun pintu.

Pintu keluar dibuka dan bersama-sama mereka melangkah ke depan. Tak tahu apa di depan sana. Bersama atau selisih jalan. Tak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan. Tak ada impian muluk dan cinta yang menjalin antara mimpi dengan tugas kemanusiaan. Maka tak ada sesal. Saling mengerling, saling berbicara, hal-hal kecil semacam ini lebih berharga dari apapun bila kau sadar masih bernyawa.

Satu yang Levi tahu: dia tak akan menyesal melangkah bersama seseorang.

.

.

.

(Beberapa hari setelah momen ini, Hanji cidera parah, dan nasibnya masih belum pasti)

.

TAMAT

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Dengan Fik ini saya ingin berbagi hint canon LeviHan dari Isayama yang akan pembaca temui di dalam fanfiksi. Check it out:
> 
> 1\. Dalam wawancara oficial Hanji dan Levi, terungkap fakta unik (bersifat komedi tentunya) tentang kebiasaan Levi yang senang "membersihkan" Hanji. Karena Hanji terlalu larut dengan pekerjaan, lupa makan dan mandi, Levi memastikan kondisinya setiap waktu, memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memandikan Hanji selama wanita itu tidur, mengurusi makan dan segalanya. Hanji menuduh Levi melakukan pelecehan selama ia tidur.
> 
> 2\. Hint canon lainnya datang dari snk smartpass, Levi meminta agar Moblit Baner menjaga Hanji selalu, dan berkata betapa beruntungnya Moblit berada di sisi Hanji, sementara Levi tidak bisa
> 
> 3\. Di antara banyak wanita, Hanji adalah yang terdekat dengan Levi. Mereka cukup akrab di serial snk chuugakkou, pulang sekolah selalu bersama, Hanji selalu masuk kamar Levi kapanpun dia mau. Jangan lupa hanya Hanji yang mampu menerjemahkan bahasa prokem Levi di manga!
> 
> 4\. Ada hint tentang jaket hitam yang dipakai Levi saat ia sakit kaki, adalah milik Hanji.
> 
> 5\. Menurut wawancara majalah dengan Isayama, disebutkan Levi menginginkan pasangan yang lebih tinggi darinya (memperbaiki keturunan, yeah).
> 
> 6\. Adegan canon Petra mengenakan gaun untuk di-notice Levi muncul dalam SnK spoof on titan.
> 
> 7\. Situasi canon terkini: Hanji cidera parah melindungi Levi dari serangan MP.


End file.
